The Cure
by unmemorable
Summary: One shot. Rated T 'cause there is a little bit of dirtyness but tasteful I think. . .meh, find out for yourself. A night of drinking and a hangover cure. Cal & Gill all the way.


_Hello readers. Was going through some files and discovered this hidden away. Have finished it and uploaded for your enjoyment. So please go ahead and enjoy _

_Disclaimer: I own neither show nor characters and am kinda thankful for that as I would probably ruin the whole thing._

Cal ran through the corridors. It was night time and very few people remained at the offices so he had most of the building to himself, laughter rang out ahead of him, and Gillian. They'd just wrapped up another wearying case and now were playing a drunken game of hide-and-seek. At this rate they were both in danger of becoming alcoholics. If Gillian had been less inebriated she might has surmised that this childish game was a way for them to revert back to a feeling of innocence, but right now they were both just revelling in the freedom of night time and a simple game. Cal rushed around a corner and saw her lying on the ground laughing too hard to continue the chase. He fell to the ground beside her and punched her lightly on the arm.

'You're it.' he struggled to roll to his feet then stumbled off again searching for a place to hide, 'Count to one hundred.' He called back. Gillian groaned then covered her eyes and began to count. She reached thirty three before she fell asleep.

Cal hadn't run far before he turned back to make sure she wasn't cheating. He carefully peered around the corner and found her lying in the same spot. He tiptoed as quietly as possible to her but found it a wasted effort after he found her passed out. He prodded her but she remained solidly asleep. He reached down and tried to pick her up but his hands were feeling a bit numb and his muscles weren't working properly. He ended up dragging her to her office and managed to heave her up on to her couch. With the arduous task finished he propped himself up on the couch and went to sleep.

'Why am I so dirty?'

'Nuhg.' The voice had jerked him out of a sound sleep and he struggled into a sitting position, blinking blearily. He looked up and saw Gillian, looking worse than he felt, on her couch. She was brushing at her clothes.

'Why am I so dirty?' she repeated.

'I decided that the floor needed a sweep and you were the only handy broom in the vicinity.' He replied slowly and carefully; his head felt like it was going to fall off. She just looked at him, 'You passed out; I had to drag you here.' He lifted himself and collapsed onto the couch beside her. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and wondered if he'd be able to get a few more hours sleep before the work day began.

'You guys might wanna get some pink slips ready, looks like someone stayed behind last night and had their own little party; there are wine bottles everywhere.' Torres had walked straight into Gillian's office but paused when she realised the state of them, 'And maybe you wanna give those pink slips to yourselves.' Gillian just closed her eyes, dropped her own head back and groaned.

'Torres,' Cal put his hand up to her as if he could physically stop the words that were driving screws into his already pounding head, 'I think you and Loker can occupy yourselves for a few hours.' He stood slowly and reached down to grab Gillian's hand, 'We are going home.' He started walking, pulling Gillian with him.

The taxi dropped them both off at Cal's house. As soon as they walked through the door Emily pounced.

'Where have you been? You didn't come home last night, you didn't answer my calls, 'She turned on Gillian, 'and neither did you.' She stopped and glared at them both, 'I was worried.'

Cal wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they all walked to the kitchen, 'Why aren't you at school?'

'I was waiting for you to come home, I have a free first and that was deflection.' She pulled away from him and crossed her arms, 'Where were you?'

'I stayed at the office, we were busy; tough case and all that.' He searched the cupboards and came up with a packet of Tylenol. He filled a glass gave some of them to Gillian and then swallowed his own.

'You just finished a tough case,' she peered closer at him, 'and why do you look so seedy?'

'Give your old dad a break will ya, and go to school.' He pointed at the door and kept his mouth shut against her questions. She eventually gave up and left.

'I call shotgun for the shower.' Gillian was already making her way to the stairs.

'I'll find you some clothes.'

After Cal had showered he came back to the kitchen to find Gillian slouched over the table nursing a large cup of black coffee. She looked up when he walked in.

'Why do you have women's underwear?' he had found a pair in the bottom of his draw; they were the only women's clothing he'd been able to find so Gillian was also dressed in one of his shirts and jeans, which were held up by a belt he'd made extra holes in.

'I think they're a pair of Zoe's.' they looked at each other a moment.

'I'm not even going to comment.' She said.

'Don't worry your face already did the talking for ya.' He smiled at her. She stood up and finished the last of the coffee.

'I should get going; I need some sleep if I'm going to be at work.' She placed her cup in the sink.

'You can stay here if you want,' he blocked her way out of the kitchen, 'I mean you can sleep here and then go to work, it'll be quicker and I know you have a spare set of clothes at work.' He didn't enjoy the time he spent away from Gillian and any excuse to get her to stay with him was a good one. She didn't take long to convince, she was so tired she felt like she could pass out all over again. She walked over to him and buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'We are never drinking again.' She whispered in his ear.

'Of course not.' They both knew they were lying but it felt good to say it anyway, 'You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch.' He didn't release her as he spoke, he hoped he could pass the reluctance off as a need for support.

'Cal, I'm sure I'll be fine on the couch and who knows what I might catch in your bed.' She settled herself closer to his body as if she planned on sleeping right there.

'Hey, I am a very tidy person; hygiene is my number one priority.' They both laughed at that.

'We're adults Cal, not teenagers, we can share the bed.'

She went up to his room while he made sure the house was locked up. She was in the bed when he got there and seemed to already be sleeping. He slid in carefully then lay on his side and watched her; he could tell by her face that she wasn't totally asleep yet but was nearly there. He slid closer until he was almost touching her; all he had to do was reach out and he'd be able to wrap his arms around her waist, slide his hands under her shirt to feel warm, smooth skin. He could imagine skimming his hands up her back then down again, and further down. He shivered slightly just thinking about it. The movement must have woken her.

'Cal, stop staring at me.' Her eyes were still shut but the tiniest smile graced her lips.

'I'm feeling a little teenager-ish.' His hand crept a little closer until he was millimetres from her shirt; correction, his shirt. She didn't reply and he surmised that she must have fallen asleep again. His control wavered for a second and before he knew it his arms were making their way around her waist, lifting her shirt slightly so that his arm rested on a patch of her skin. She inhaled a little quicker than usual and the sound almost drove him over the edge. Now that he'd started he didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep exploring, discovering every inch of any skin he hadn't seen in their years together. But he wouldn't continue, she had let him get this far and he didn't want to ruin it, didn't want her to push him away and leave. He thought he'd jinxed it when her hand moved to his chest, he expected her to push him away as she usually did. Instead her fingers curled into his shirt and stayed there. The smile had returned to her face.

'I'm feeling pretty teenagery myself.' before the words had even left her mouth he almost exploded. He moved to kiss her whilst simultaneously pulling her even closer. When her lips parted to him he groaned and rolled so he hovered over her. His hands were moving up her sides, beneath her shirt, and her skin was as warm and smooth as he'd imagined. He was almost to the place where he most wanted his hands to be when he forced himself to slow down and relax. He pulled away from her, she tried to follow but he was too fast. They were both breathing heavily and Gillian's hair was a mess.

'You do realise what we're doing here don't you?' he asked, 'I mean, it's just that it's you and me here in this bed doing what we're doing, not other people, not strangers.' He hoped she understood what he meant. He was really asking if she was sure about this because once this happened there was no taking it back. Even as he was speaking the words he wished he could take them back. He didn't want to give her a chance to escape him; he wanted this so badly. But it turned out that she did too. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him slowly back down to her. It seemed that the only answer he was going to get was her trying to rip his clothes off.

His shirt was on the ground and his jeans unzipped but he pulled her hands back up and silenced her protests with a lingering kiss before making his way down her jaw and then down her neck. His fingers were toying with the edge of her shirt and he left her neck to kiss every inch of skin he exposed as he lifted her shirt. Once the clothing was deposited on the floor he began the same process with her jeans. She had taken the belt off before getting into bed so they were low slung around her hips. He pulled them down so slowly that he was almost driving himself mad. He could hear her breathing increase as he brushed her thighs with his lips. He was beginning to make his way back up to where there still remained that little scrap of cloth, but before he could reach it she moaned, 'Oh god.' And pulled him back up. She pushed at his chest and he complied by rolling over. She straddled him as he sat up to reach her mouth. She rolled her hips over him causing him to freeze then turn over so she was beneath him again. If she did that again he wouldn't last another minute.

'Cal, come on.' She groaned into his mouth. He responded by chuckling then dragging his jeans down further. She had to unwrap her legs from around him so she could wiggle out of her underwear. Once they were gone he slid his knee up between her legs; her thighs parted easily and the pressure had her clutching at him. Once he was inside they both slowed for a moment, then he began the rhythm. It wasn't long before they were moving faster, he wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer than ever before. The affect of the movement was to bring them to the brink and Gillian fell over the edge followed closely by Cal.

He buried his head in her shoulder and breathed.

'This is the best hangover cure ever.'

_Yeah, sorry if it's a bit s**t, I just kinda had no idea where I was going with it. Anyway, thanks for reading. Catch. _

-B


End file.
